The Forbidden Lovers
by CheezyBuffalo
Summary: Bella starts her first year of college off right! Friends, drinking, late night snacking, and lots and lots of...lemony goodness! OOC/Canon pairings
1. Introduction!

**Hey there, FanFic readers!**

So the last time I started writing a story, I didn't get too far :/ I know I had a good storyline in my head but I just couldn't put it to paper the way I wanted it to. So in the end, since I didn't like it as much as I had hoped and I know some of the readers were confused by how I started it off, I didn't finish it and got too busy with school and my social life to continue it.

_Now I'm back!_ I think my goals were unrealistic for a college student so I have changed my goals.

_Hopefully (if all goes well and there are no unforeseen conflicts with my school schedule, work schedule, or social life) I will be updating once a week on _**Sundays.** But, I get really anxious after I have written a chapter and I sometimes just HAVE to post it otherwise I will literally drive myself insane waiting.

So there might be a few unscheduled updates in the future, you'll just have to see what happens!

I hope you enjoy my stories - none of them are real, I get all my inspiration from the chemistry between the Twilight characters and sometimes I might throw in a little bit of what I like just because I don't want to get bored with what I write.

**Please review after reading!** It really helps to know that people are actually reading and some feedback would be great for future chapters!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Later, lovelies xoxo_


	2. Moving Day

6am.

Fuck. My. Life. Today is the day I move away to college. Woop woop! I made it through high school! Now only to make it through the first day at the University of Washington...

I finally get up after about 30 minutes of self-loathing and pity and take a quick shower. Chills run through me as I step out of the warm shower. It's only August and the weather is already starting to change! I hate Forks. After drying off, I towel dry and try to comb the "wild beast", brush my teeth and change into my usual torn jeans and t-shirt combo. I quickly, yet cautiously run down the stairs to see what Charlie has cooked up for breakfast. No such luck comes my way as I fall just as I hit the landing at the bottom of the steps. Ooof!  
"Hey there, trippy! Let me help you up there." Charlie mocks.  
"Ha ha, very funny, old man. Not everyone can be a graceful little duckling." I sneer.  
"Oh but Bells, we aren't mere ducks. We are Swans! And Swans are graceful." He mocks yet again.  
"Well then, I guess I'm not truly a Swan."  
"Oh ho, yes you most definitely are a Swan! You have my sense of humor, your grandmother's compassion, my sense of style, and unfortunately your mother's clumsiness!" I couldn't help but laugh at just how correct he was.  
"So, what's for breakfast? Do I smell bacon?" I could feel my mouth begin to water as he made a plate of pancakes, bacon and sunny-side-up eggs.  
After breakfast, Charlie and I loaded all of my college stuff up in his squad car and drove out to the Quileute Reservation to pick up Jacob. Jake and I have been best friends every since I can remember. When Charlie and I moved here after he and my mom, Renee, divorced when I was seven, Jake was the first friend I made in the third grade class at Forks Elementary School. We've been inseparable ever since! Lately though, there has been a little bit of blurriness as to where our relationship stands...You see, after graduation, Jake and I went to our friend Tyler Crowley's house for a party. There was a lot of loud music, partying, yelling, drinking, smoking, and...sex. Tyler's house is pretty big and has a lot of rooms. A lot of rooms means a lot of couches and chairs and beds...and walls. So naturally there was a lot of sex going on. Forks High is not that big, so basically if I didn't want to see a bunch of kids I've known since I was seven, having sex, I had to find a way to stay clear of those rooms and the whole house pretty much. Jake and I decided to go out and find a spot under the stars in Tyler's backyard. The night was very beautiful with the stars shining bright, so Jake and I found a clearing in the trees and just laid there. We talked about what we would be doing over the summer -I would be working at the Forks Bookstore and he would be working at the Reservation Auto Shop - and how excited we were for college. We talked for a long time and I began to doze off until Jake kissed me. It was...confusing...I didn't know how I felt about the kiss, so I let him do it again...and again...and again. Eventually one thing led to another and...I had sex with my best friend.  
"So, Bells. Are you excited that you get to go to the university with Jake?" Charlie asked, interrupting my thoughts. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Damn blush.  
"Yeah, Dad. I am." I murmur. He turns to look at me with an arched eyebrow.  
"That didn't sound like excitement to me, Bells. What's up?" He continued to question.  
"Nothing...I'm just a little a little nervous for the first day of classes, that's all."  
"You'll be fine. You're a smart cookie, Bells." He smiled as we turn into The Black's driveway on the reservation to pick up Jacob.


End file.
